marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **Iron Patriot * * *Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) * * * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * * * * ** *Frost Giants * * * * * * * * * * Roxxon Guard * * * * * * * Other Characters: * *Damage Control * * * * * Locations: * **Earth **New York City **Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters **Hydra Base **Stark Tower **Asteroid M *Asgard **Bifrost **Heimdall's Observatory Items: *Spider-Man's Web-Shooters *Captain America's Shield *Iron Man Armor MK I *Iron Man Armor MK VI *Iron Man Armor MK VII *Iron Man Armor MK XLII *Hulkbuster Armor *Hawkeye's Bow *Mjolnir *Loki's Sceptre *Cosmic Bricks *Tesseract *Destroyer Vehicles: *Battle Van *Cloud Rider *Deadpool Scooter *Fantasticar *Magneto Mobile *Pumpkin Chopper *Sky-Cycle (DLC) *Spider Copter *Spider-Buggy (DLC) *Union Jack's Car *X-Jet | Story = The Silver Surfer comes to Earth to herald Galactus' arrival, but is attacked by Doctor Doom and knocked out of the sky. His surfboard is shattered into "cosmic bricks". Doctor Doom hires villains such as Magneto, Loki and Venom to gather the bricks to build "Dr. Doom's Doom Ray of Doom". Realizing the gravity of the situation Nick Fury gathers the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four and various other heroes to get back the bricks. | Cast = * Adrian Pasdar - Iron Man * Andrew Kishino - Juggernaut * Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson * Danielle Nicolet - Storm * Dave Boat - Venom * David Sobolov - (character not yet revealed) * Dee Bradley Baker - Mr. Fantastic * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk/Bruce Banner * Greg Cipes - (character not yet revealed) * James Arnold Taylor - Spider-Man * James Horan - (character not yet revealed) * JB Blanc - (character not yet revealed) * Jeff Combs - (character not yet revealed) * John Bentley - Nick Fury * John DiMaggio - Galactus * Kari Wahlgren - (character not yet revealed) * Laura Bailey - Black Widow * Nolan North - Deadpool * Phil LaMarr - War Machine * Robin Atkin Downes - Rhino * Roger Craig Smith - Captain America * Stan Lee - Himself * Steve Blum - Wolverine * Tara Strong - (character not yet revealed) * Travis Willingham - Thor * Troy Baker - Loki * Yuri Lowenthal - (character not yet revealed) | Notes = *The Avengers are based off their deceptions from the films while the the X-Men are based off their comic book appearances. * Stan Lee voices himself and Clark Gregg returns to voice Agent Phil Coulson. * Adrian Pasdar, Dee Bradley Barker, Fred Tatasciore, James Arnold Taylor, Laura Bailey, Nolan North, Roger Craig Smith, Steve Blum, Travis Willingham and Troy Baker reprise their respective roles as Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, the Hulk, Spider-Man, Black Widow, Deadpool, Captain America, Wolverine, Thor and Loki from other incarnations. * The "Citizen in Peril" is replaced with "Stan Lee in Peril" * Asgard is based on its appearance in Thor and Thor: The Dark World * New York City is the game's main hub and features famous location such as Stark Tower and the Baxter Building. Each building features its own story narrated by Deadpool. * Stark Tower is based off its appearance in The Avengers | Trivia = Videos File:Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Stan Lee trailer File:LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - EGX 2013 | Links = }}